Elise of Oz
Original cast from the first two stories, except Yzma, Zorg, Luthor, and Maleficent, are back. New cast New allies: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As an adult), Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat: The Movie) (Allison will be revealed to be Elise's long-lost older sister who hid herself from the Shadow Dragon Kingdom to protect her elemental powers from falling into the wrong hands), Iago (Aladdin (1992); He'll start off as being used by the Shadow Dragon Kingdom to make sure the heroes fail, but upon befriending the heroes by meeting them, he begins to join the good side), and Zazu (The Lion King (1994); Same with Iago, but with suspicions) Daffy's old former rival: Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) Rival's goons: Hubie and Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) Daffy's uncle: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective; With his Phantom Mouse alias) Reformed allies: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Bartok (Anastasia), and Stellaluna Oz Guardians: Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 All is Found (From “Frozen 2”) (Performed by Luna in Chapter 1) 2 As Long as There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Kairi's Kansas group in Chapter 1) 3 There's a Party Here in Emerald City (Parody of "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" from "Aladdin and the King of Thieves") (Performed by good guys in Chapter 2) 4 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin: The Return of Jafar") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 3) 5 Into the Unknown (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Elise and the mysterious voice, later revealed to be Allison's, in Chapter 4) 6 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Kairi's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 5) 7 How Does a Moment Last Forever (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by the female heroes in Chapter 6) 8 He's Gone/He's Back (From "Once Upon a Forest") (Performed by Phineas and the bird church choir in Chapter 7) 9 Can You Feel the Love Tonight (From "The Lion King (1994)") (Performed by Hubie, Rocko, Marina, and the lovers in Kairi's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 7) 10 Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by the heroes in Chapter 8) 11 Don’t Make Me Laugh (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) (Performed by Ratigan, Muska, and Pyros in Chapter 9) 12 Show Yourself (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Kairi, Elise, and Allison in Chapter 9) 13 Your Mother and Mine (From “Peter Pan”) (Performed by Kairi, Elise, Allison, Namine, and Mulan in Chapter 10) 14 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Elise and Christopher in Chapter 10) 15 Now and Forever Finale Version (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) ((Performed by chorus in Chapter 14) 16 As Long as There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack, first end credits song) 18 All is Found End Credits Version (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Kasey Musgraves, second end credits song) 19 How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Celine Dion, third end credits song) 20 Far Longer Than Forever End Credits Version (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by James Ingham and Regina Belle, fourth end credits song) 21 Into the Unknown End Credits Version (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Panic! at the Disco, fifth end credits) 22 Fall on Me English/Italian Version (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea and Matteo Bocelli, sixth end credits song) 23 Eternity (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Dreams Come True, seventh and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Luna's Lullaby from Years Ago and Christmastime has Come in Kansas (Kairi Version) Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit in Emerald City/Elise and Christopher's Wedding Announcement Chapter 3: The Villains' Planned Revenge Comes to Life/The Book of Dimensions and Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Possessed (Kairi Version) Chapter 4: Investigating the Crime Scene/Mew's Plight (Kairi Version) Chapter 5: The Journey to the Shadow Dragon Kingdom Begins/Heroes, Old and New, Vs. the Possessed Groudon Chapter 6: Baloo and Shrek's Sacrificial Injury/Healing Baloo and Shrek and the Heroes Capture Fidget's Group Chapter 7: He's Gone and He's Back/Advice from the Preacher Chapter 8: The Valley of Creation/Freeing the Possessed Guardians with Iago, Zazu, Fidget's Group, and the Mysterious Masked Girl's Help Chapter 9: Kairi, Alice, and Mulan Captured/Successful Rescue Thanks to Allison and Chris Chapter 10: Arrival in the Shadow Dragon Kingdom/Infiltrating the Castle Chapter 11: Ambush and Captured/Elise, Christopher, and Fidget's Group's Escape Trick Thanks to Elise, Chris, Allison, Iago, and Zazu Chapter 12: Escape and Rescue with Fidget's Group's Help/Getting the Book of Dimensions Back and Rescuing Allison Chapter 13: Stopping the Attempted Invasion/Final Battle (Kairi Version) Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding and Merry Christmas/Ending (Kairi Version) For gallery: Elise of Oz Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Kairi version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Kairi version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies